


Fireworks and Birthdays

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Fourth of July since he's come back to the states.<br/>Aka..its the first birthday he's celebrated with his whole family.</p><p>Post Drive. Don't read if you haven't finished Drive.</p><p>Under the assumption that July 4th is Gou's Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts), [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts), [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



The night seemed so silent without the sound of fireworks. Without people screaming in English. Red, White, and Blue streamed everywhere. Like it was his birthday or something right...

Fourth of July just wasn’t the same in Japan. He’d been spoiled while he was in the states by the festivities....Not that he wasn’t...

Gou’s gaze turned to Chase, who’d just finished a Phone call and was headed his way. His heart sort of....fluttered and squirmed like relief painted over the last remains of regret....like love painted over desperation that had finally come true.

He wouldn’t trade a thousand fourth of July firework shows if it meant not having Chase. If it meant being in the states instead of here. Chase being here was...better than anything he could ask for.

“Gou.” Even though he was literally staring at the other, Gou jolts back to reality when he feels the other’s hand slide over his shoulder. “If we do not head over now we will be late.....”

“Mmm...yeah yeah.” Wrapping an arm around his waist, grinning and pulling him in for a quick kiss. “We’ll just give them the usual excuse, ne?”

“Gou...we cannot keep-” And silenced with another kiss.

“Yeah we can. I mean it isn’t lying half the time.” A hand sliding to the other’s ass, just to see the blush bloom across Chase’s cheeks. “It’s not even always my fault~”

“....We should not be late....” Gou could feel the embarrassment from his words twinged with slight desire for more before they left. 

So of course, Gou laughs loud, kissing his hand. “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go.” It wasn’t like all four of their schedules lined up like this all the time anyway...A nice birthday dinner was honestly..more than he could have ever wanted right now.

So they leave, hand in hand...somehow making it to Shin-Nii’s house without making out every four feet. A feat that honestly most who knew them wouldn’t believe.

“Shin said to just come in...” Chase coves his hand as he tries to knock and Gou can’t help but feel like something is a little off. It’s not like he wouldn’t just barge in like he lived here after all.

Opening the door, Gou looks to the side suspiciously. Or he would if he wasn’t blasted with confetti and a room of people yelling, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GOU!”

He grins for a moment, laughing at the fact that he should have seen this coming from the start. Everyone had been suspicious for weeks since he’d come back from the states with Chase.

Still...everyone is here. Shin-Nii, Nee-chan, Cheif, Gen, Rinna, Kyu, Krim, Heart, Brain, and Medic....even Hayase.....all covered in the same red, white, and blue confetti. All wearing party hats and grinning.....

The room covered in just as much shiny, red, white, and blue stuff as he’s been sued to seeing all over the place...but it’s really for him instead of him joking that it was....

And his heart sort of...swells and explodes...laughing still, cheeks redder in embarrassment than anyone would expect...

And then......across the wall is two banners.

Happy Birthday

and...

Welcome home.

And his laughing quickly turns into sobbing because his heart is flipping and squirming and he can feel his skin go cold and warm just like his head is shifting through thoughts.

Because it’d been so long since he’d been home. Because it’d been so long since his whole family had been together. Because it’d been so long since he felt like he could have anything like this. Since he deserved anything like this,

And for the first time....

“Gou!” Shin-Nii and Nee-chan close the distance quickly worried about the fact that he’s crying like an idiot...Chase’s grip on his hand tightens...and before they can assault him with questions, he pulls them close burying his face in Shin-Nii’s chest...

“Tadaima...” He mumbles through tears.

“Okaeri, Gou” He feels his sister kissing the top of his head and Shin-Nii’s hands against his back and Chase’s fingers laced through his...and his whole extended family looking on at them.

And once he’s settled down he pulls away grinning.

“Okay, so you bought like a shit ton of fireworks right? Because I’ll be damned if I celebrate the best day of the year without a minimum of several explosions and sparklers.”

He truly was home.


End file.
